out of SYNCH
by cupcake-chan
Summary: it's the prince at her tower door...


**out of ****SYNCH  
****kairi & naminé**

.

.

.

Hello.

(-_hello._)

My name is Kairi.

(-_my name is kairi_.)

I have red hair and blue eyes.

(-_i have red hair and blue eyes_.)

But the girl behind the glass doesn't.

(-_but the girl behind the glass doesn't._)

.

.

.

**restoration at ****twelve**** percent**

Kairi doesn't feel complete. Her toes dig into the sand, attempting to find something _solid_ (but it sifts beneath her feet), shoes cast away somewhere, anywhere – she doesn't care. It's still her – her and her island and her lovely, lovely friends (Tidus, Selphie and Wakka, the way it always was) – but something doesn't _feel right_.

The world changes around her at an alarming rate (the tide comes in and the tide comes out, the night rolls in and the stars fall down) and she stands and sits or sits and stands and waits and waits and waits.

She waits so long she can barely remember what she's waiting for…

.

Naminé has _never _felt complete. Her feet brush pretty pictures against the floor beneath, too smooth and slippery (she can't get a grip), sandals cast away somewhere, anywhere – she doesn't care. It was never her – rather, it's her in this castle with razorblade smiles and broken promises (lies smell like something burning) – and it _never_ feels right, never ever ever.

The world changes around her at an alarming rate (her pencil taps against her sketchbook – _tap, tap, tap _– and when she closes her eyes she can pretend that's her heartbeat – _thump, thump, thump_) and she stands and sits or sits and stands and draws and draws and draws.

She draws so long she can barely tell the truth from lies…

.

.

.

**restoration at ****forty-eight** **percent**

& it's the prince at her tower door, eyes large and blue (and kinda _dead_), panting heavily because he's found her – he _thinks _he's found her ("Kairi?") and she sighs, puts down her crayons from her lap and her sketchbook from her arms (and her stupid, stupid fantasies.

"No. My name is _Naminé_.")

**.**

& it's the prince she's been waiting for with the bittersweet voice of long-ago journeys (and bodies on the battlefield), broken and lifeless just like his (monotone) _voice_ ("Naminé?") and she sighs, puts down her hands from her temple and her schoolbag from her shoulder (and her stupid, stupid fantasies.

"No. My name is _Kairi_.")

.

.

.

**restoration at ****seventy-nine**** percent**

Selphie thinks Kairi's gone mad (so maybe _that's _why she ran away, hand-in-hand with the darkness and the strange demons that lurk within. He promised he'd help her find him, find that boy with the beautiful name, but instead he helped her find her _prison cell._)

.

Naminé knows she's always been mad (so maybe _that's_ why she went to look for her – to look for her 'somebody', the small girl with knots in her hair who sat on the beach 'til nightfall. To look for her _death_. They're one and the same, really, just different sides of the coin).

.

.

.

**restoration at ****ninety-seven**** percent**

Kairi holds onto Naminé (or maybe Naminé holds onto Kairi) as pretty blue lights explode behind their tightly-closed eyes, fingers wound together, crushing tightly – bones grind and against bones and one heart beats for two, skipping about erratically as Sora and Roxas stand and watch.

"Don't be scared," Naminé/Kairi says, spidery lashes fluttering against her pale skin – her skin is so _cold_ it burns and the other almost shies away.

"I'm not scared," Kairi/Naminé replies, although that's not entirely true because- "I'll miss you."

"You _are_ me, silly."

.

.

.

**restoration at ****one-hundred**** percent**

.

.

.

hello.

(-_Hello._)

my name is naminé.

(-_My name is Naminé_.)

i have blonde hair and blue eyes.

(-_I have red hair and blue eyes_.)

but the girl before the glass doesn't.

(-_But the girl before the glass doesn't._)

.

.

.

**a.n: **god, this is so weird and abstract xD however, if you've played the game i assume it's not _that_ hard to work out what's going on.


End file.
